


Forgetting Your Smile

by followmetoyourdoom



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, F/M, but just imagine that Hunk is a very busy person, i just wanted to write something painful okay, idk - Freeform, this probably wouldn't happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-11 23:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10476963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/followmetoyourdoom/pseuds/followmetoyourdoom
Summary: Shay's musings.





	

“Princess, did Hunk accompany you?”

“Princess, is Hunk aboard the ship?”

“Princess, did Hunk mention me at all?”

“Princess. Is Hunk ever going to come back?”

...

She could only remember his smile. Not his voice, nor his eyes, nor the way his human skin had felt. Nothing.

Of course, saving the universe was a big job, perhaps he did not get much free time. But then, the Princess tended to visit every so often. 

Perhaps... perhaps he did not care as much Shay thought he did. 

Or in all his adventures, with all of the otherworldly things he must have seen, he had forgotten her. 

But no, she mustn’t lose hope. Hunk would return.

And so she sat, under a sky filled with stars, fresh air filling her lungs and thanking Hunk for both. Thanking someone she would eventually forget almost entirely. 

Only the longing, and his actions would remain.

Once his smile faded from her memory, so did her hope for his return from her soul.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's short, I haven't been writing much at all recently, especially not for Voltron. With the way the writers are taking Hunk and Shay's characters I wouldn't be surprised if we never saw them together again tbh


End file.
